Prohibido suicidarse en verano
by Miehczyslaw
Summary: Hay un abismo metafórico entre sus pulsos convalecientes. Haise/Hinami; sinsentido.


**Renuncia** : todo de Sui Ishida.

 **Prompt:** 010\. «I cannot sleep, I cannot dream tonight» [Tabla "Blink 182"; minutitos]

 **N/A:** No me pregunten qué shippeo aquí, ya no lo sé con sinceridad *salta por un risco* llegó el día en que abuso del sinsentido, pero son las 6:00 am, y tengo pseudo inspiración, perdónenme.

* * *

 **H** ay un cristal que los divide —empañado aunque siempre esté radiante, porque los del aseo en Cochlea lo limpian con esmero y se trata de un vidrio de calidad—. A decir verdad Haise piensa que no es lo único que los separa (que hay un abismo metafórico entre sus pulsos convalecientes y son ignorantes del idioma con que el mundo escribió al otro, siendo sus pieles hojas ansiosas porque la tinta se derrame en ellos y que al unísono se traduzcan).

Porque quisiera entenderla, quisiera atesorarla, quisiera repasarla.

Pero él–

(él no es su dueño, y ella tampoco ostenta el puesto de ama).

Haise no busca una Diosa, sin embargo, sino algo más mundano.

Y ella tiene esta forma de resquebrajar sus propias cicatrices abiertas, tan delicada, tan tosca, contrario a lo que se acostumbró de admirar al momento de romper el corazón de una avecilla domesticada como inexperto mujeriego. —Su sutileza es horrible y a Sasaki lo cautiva, pues se va torciendo igual que él, no raudo, sino poco a poco—.

 **;**

Para que se disfrute el dolor y se padezca la satisfacción Hinami se arma un par de alitas con recortes y portadas de libros, resultando defectuosas e incapaces de alzar vuelo, más en cambio, brotan ahí de semillas acónitos que la asesinan con dulzura, tal como sus seres queridos, aquellos que él no conoce.

Haise se cuestiona por qué ella se muestra tan tranquila al respecto, dedicándole esa clase de mirada con sus ojos de canica opacados en tristeza y perdiendo brillo. Él le devuelve (algo efímero y sin significado) el gesto, con una sonrisa dispareja que se orilla más a la izquierda que la derecha y con los pómulos ardiéndole en brasas de fuego sin prender.

Le ha traído un nuevo ejemplar de la saga literaria que tanto le apasiona y Hinami, naturalmente, lo ha saboreado con avidez pero muy atenta, como si (antes) le costase entender las palabras. Y quizá se ha demorado trazando las huellas de Haise en la contraportada, paseando los dedos contra la piel —del ejemplar, no del muchacho, no aún— para no olvidarse nunca de su textura y olor.

(Y lo oye, Hinami siempre lo oye).

 **;**

—extiende sus manos hacia él sin éxito y gimotea un «No estás vacío» que ha de perderse en medio de una habitación con una silla y una cubeta sanguinolenta, o un subterráneo ahogado entre perros y monos asesinados y desconocidos por ambos—.

Haise trata de constarle lo obvio, para que no sufra más de la cuenta y en vano.

— No soy Ken Kaneki, sabes.

(No soy tu hermanito).

Y ella asiente y se muerde los labios, sangrando de afuera hacia adentro, ensuciándose la conciencia; y parece —una niña abandonada— una mariposa que revolotea alrededor de paredes monocromáticas, chocando y marchitándose. En su mundo se diluye el color, quedando sólo blanco y negro (juntos, nunca separados) puesto que–

— Lo sé.

«Más tus ojos son tan melancólicos como los suyos y tu voz está igual de destrozada y parece que suplicas por cariño que yo estoy dispuesta a regalarte con desinterés porque toda tu anatomía me es familiarmente extraña».

 **;**

En antaño él le instruyó sobre las maravillas y espantos de los libros, ella no fue capaz de mostrarle con emoción cuánto había aprendido y lo bueno que su léxico se volvía con cada letra, en antaño él le arregló el cabello y ella le obsequió instantes de humanidad. En antaño él la llamó «Hinami».

(Tu madre hubiese querido que vivieras ¡estoy seguro!).

Ahora él, que no es él, musita un quedo «Fueguchi-san» que la hace temblar involuntariamente y le desacomoda las costillas y le exprime lágrimas carmesíes desde el fondo de éstas.

Haise es torpe y tiene manos que no son patas de ciempiés y una forma de hablarle como si fuese responsable de ella —y es que le pertenece en verdad, no sólo por designio de Arima—. Es muy cruel, asimismo. Hinami lo quiere. (Está acostumbrada a encandilarse con imposibles).

Y Ken fue devorado pero Sasaki todavía puede salvarse —pese a ser la prisionera, ella desea rescatarlo—.

Los dos yacen atrapados y Haise se concentra en el piso ya que ver a Hinami le hace cuestionarse demasiadas cosas (es buena y pura y no una monstruosidad como se esperaría de un ghoul, y es cálida también). Como una tarde de otoño que precede al invierno.

(¿Te importa si te cuento una historia, Fueguchi-san?).

 **;**

Se parte su cascarón, desbordándose emociones conflictivas de _No me desaparezcas_ y _Acaso estuve alguna vez aquí_.

En sus pesadillas hay una sombra violácea y violenta que lo estremece, se ríe con gracia y usa faldas largas insinuantes, hay, además, una sombra azulada y fría que sin embargo no lo congela e inspira añoranza y le provoca pensar que es débil. Pero hay otra, sí, más diminuta, más incandescente, verde y muy viva.

—Hermanito, hermanito, hermanito…—

Las tres sombras lo aman a su manera, y mientras que con la primera es crudo y con la segunda doloroso, con la tercera le llena (un montoncito de flores de papel hechas a mano apretujadas en torno a su pecho) el sosiego.

Haise se pone inquieto y lo consumen las ansias de visitar a Hinami para otro interrogatorio —a sí mismo y sus convicciones y lealtades—. Quizá se siente a salvo con ella (siendo acunado en sus brazos, resguardado lejos de Seidou y risas macabras). O tal vez es un simple cuerdo con largos intervalos de locura.

— Hermano, buenos días. Hermano, gracias por visitarme. Hermano, soy feliz de que estés bien. Hermano (anhelo que escarbes en mis raíces y allí reposes y florezcas).

No lo entiende. Vuelve a ella, como imán, como desorientado. Le obsequia libros y su tiempo y algo similar a un corazón defectuoso que Hinami descifra.

(Fueguchi-san, no me digas así).

Por favor por favor por favor por favor.

«Por una hermana no debo sentir esto».

Mientras Sasaki no se anima a leerla a ella por temor a enviciarse (se degusta con sus expresiones, con su cabellera sin peinar, con sus dedos que se cruzan entre el papel, con esta angustia creciente de que ella no debe estar cautiva y menos por su culpa). Y ella no deja de oírlo.

—no te martirices,

no me arrepiento de intervenir en el juego de tu supervivencia,

sin luchar siquiera había perdido ante ti—.

Ante la réplica insegura de «Pero soy un mero fantasma, Fueguchi-san». Contrarrestada a su vez por un dulce y quebrado:

(Pero me enseñaste a leer y a amarte, en otra vida).

(Sé escucharte

sentirte

llorarte).

 **;**

Y sabe que son dos entes separados, no iguales. Él —y ella—. Sabe que Ken se quedó dormido y no despertó de nuevo (Haise padece insomnio). Sabe que no son familiares —y sólo se alegra un tanto, perfilándola con timidez bruta, hallándose él en un lado del vidrio y ella en el opuesto—.

Porque allí él no está tan destrozado, allí ella no está tan impoluta.

Hinami se abre las venas con una cuchilla de devoción y éstas como gusanillos van y crean un camino entre ambos, enredándose, afianzándose, forman un hilo —rojo, rojo, rojo—.

(Sus caricias y besos son de niebla soñada dentro de un sueño y ellos imitan a poetas románticos que imitaban a otros imitadores).


End file.
